The Race
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The canine race is definitely on for Sage! Will he take home the gold or nothing at all?


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Sage was nervous. He heard about a new canine race that was happening in the city and he wanted to join! The race was for prime athletes and the prize was 4,000 dollars! Everyone had been training for weeks. But because Sage just heard about it, he only had a month to prepare and the race was within a month!

"I can't do this," he said sadly, now slumping in a chair.

"Can't do what?" a voice asked. He turned and saw Jocu walk in eating an apple. He smiled, always happy to see the large red titan.

"Jocu!" Sage smiled, now getting up and hugging him. Jocu smiled and patted his back as he hugged him.

"Hello young one. Now tell me about what is bothering you," Jocu smiled, now sitting down next to him.

"Well there's a race happening in a month and I wanted to join," Sage explained.

"Continue," Jocu said gently.

"But everyone has practiced for months now and I just heard about it today! I wanted to do it too, but I haven't had any training time," Sage explained.

Jocu nodded in understanding and leaned back a bit. He then looked at Sage and grinned.

"Sage, you can still have a chance, but you have to believe you can," Jocu smiled.

"But I haven't trained long," Sage said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is your will to win," Jocu smiled. "Now we can't waste any time."

And with that, he literally dropped the entire apple in his mouth and chewed it up. Sage marveled at Jocu's large canines and sharp teeth. He could really terrify someone if they didn't know him. But Jocu was as gentle as a kitten.

After he gulped down the apple, Jocu whistled loudly! Within a few moments, Jape and Jest appeared.

"Brothers…we need to assist Sage with a race he is training for. He has one month," Jocu said.

"That is plenty of time for me," Jape boasted, now turning to Sage. "First of all, we need to boost that confidence."

The large purple Lauhinian turned Sage to face him and smirked. "Push that chest out Sage; show me how happy you will be when you win."

"But I don't know if I will win," Sage said timidly.

"Cut it out young wolf; of course you will win!" Jape said, now getting down on all fours. Sage followed. "Good. Now transform."

Sage nodded and transformed into his wolf form and the rest of the brothers got down on all fours too.

"Now that you have changed; let's try building up your strength," Jest said, now motioning for him to follow him. Sage followed Jest to the gym and they immediately got to work!

Jocu helped him with running endurance as they ran laps around the gym, Jest helped with weight lifting to build strength, and Jape was helping him with flexibility around the obstacles.

"Remember to breath!" Jape bellowed, now making Sage stretch his paws to the extreme.

"Do not be too hard on him," Jocu said sternly to Jape.

"Oh please. You worry too much." Jape smirked at him.

"As long as we don't push him too much he will be fine; but Jocu is right, he needs a break," Jest observed, now seeing Sage looking absolutely exhausted after about an hour. The brothers nodded and helped the teen to the showers so that he could freshen up and rest.

A month later….

The morning of the competition, Sage was a bundle of nerves as the brothers helped him to the starting line.

"Remember what we taught you Sage; don't panic and do your best," Jocu said gently.

"We will be here the entire time," Jest said.

"And don't forget to breath for the realm's sake! You need more lessons in confidence," Jape smirked, now ruffling Sage's hair.

"You guys have been great; thank you for everything," Sage grinned, now walking away privately and transforming into his wolf form. Once he returned back, it was time for the race to begin!

Once the gun shot went off, Sage took off like a bolt of lightning! He and the other canines ran through obstacle after obstacle and Sage could feel his limbs burning from all the running!

"I have to win! I have to win! For the Grant Mansion and for family!" Sage panted to himself. Soon, it was just he and a German Shepherd! Sage was amazed at how fast this animal was next to him! He was nimble and very quick. But Sage was no ordinary canine either! He saw the finish line ahead and burst through with the very last power he had! He beat the German Shepherd by at least two feet!

The entire crowd was in an uproar and the brothers, in human form of course, ran over to congratulate their protégé!

"I DID IT GUYS! I DID IT! Thank you! " Sage said in his wolf language. But he smiled as they all nodded to him and all of them responded telepathically.

"Sage…we knew you could," Jocu grinned.

"All you needed was some training," Jest smiled warmly.

"And some confidence," Jape winked.

Sage then made them laugh as he pinned all three brothers and began licking their faces in glee and thanks! It wasn't long before Rachel arrived; she got a message from Jocu to come! Once she arrived and the brothers filled her in, she grabbed Sage in a huge hug!

"You are so wonderful Sage! You didn't have to do this!" she cooed, now nuzzling his neck fur.

"But I wanted to Rachel," Sage barked in his wolf language. He and the brothers then collected the prize money and when they were in private, Sage changed back to his human form. Rachel then practically jumped on he and the brothers with hugs and sisterly kisses. It wasn't because of the money at all; it was because they all joined together in love to help the Grant Mansion. It was truly a family moment!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Steelcode!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amiga! I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding! I know now that you didn't mean me! I'm so sorry for the late response!**


End file.
